Heartbeats
by only-because3
Summary: She looked down at his hospital bracelet and frowned when she read the name ‘Scott’. That wasn’t her last name as much as she wanted it to be. BLP


Hey everyone! I've been working on this oneshot for a while now and have been toying around with the topic even longer. Things will NOT be clear in the begining, as a matter of fact you'll probably be confused. Lyrics are 'Heartbeats' by Jose Gonzales. The story is slightly AU. With that I'm going to leave you guys to read it.

_One night to be confused One night to speed up truth We had a promise made_

The festive glow stick necklace, that she had received at the party, cast a luminous glow on her full chest that laid flush against her large stomach. The seat belt laid underneath her belly, supporting it more than it was protecting her. Her legs were on the seat so that she laid across the plush material of the rental car. Her hand rubbed her stomach softly, trying to soothe the moving baby.

His eyes caught hers in the rear view mirror and he chuckled softly. "Comfy back there?"

She gave him a sleepy smile. "We've been driving for hours Lucas."

He nodded and checked the clock. 12:32. They could make it back to Tree Hill in three hours but the thought of driving that late didn't appeal to him. So, he flipped on his blinker and took the exit. "Where are we going?" He stayed quiet, not acknowledging her question and instead just kept driving until he pulled into a motel parking lot. "We're not going home?"

"Nope." He got out of the car and opened her door, putting his hands out so he could pull her up. She got up with a huff, winded by the fast movement.

Together they walked into the 'lobby' and the old lady behind the counter smiled at them. "Congratulations," she told Brooke softly when they were half way out the door, the room key in Lucas' hand.

She blushed, for reasons unknown to the woman and stuttered out a thank you. It was hard for her to deal with that. Usually, when she was alone, she'd thank the person as any normal pregnant woman would. When she was with Lucas or Peyton or anyone else who knew, she'd get flustered.

She glanced up at Lucas timidly and noticing her discomfort, slipped his large hand into her much smaller one and squeezed it gently, reassuring her that it was okay. "Are we almost there?"

Lucas nodded. "We're at the end." Suddenly, Brooke stopped, causing Lucas to do so as well. "What's wrong?"

Brooke looked down at her feet and then back at the room sadly. Slowly, she shook her head. "That's too far. My feet are _killing_ me."

Lucas sighed a little, electing a 'Sorry' out of the brunette next to him. "Don't worry about it," he told her genuinely. After going through his options in his head, he put his arm on her back and his other under her legs, lifting her up.

"What are you doing? Lucas you're going to break your back! I'm too heavy!"

She was much heavier than the last time he'd picked her up, but then again that was back in high school. "It's fine." He handed her the room key and they quickly let themselves into the room, Lucas setting Brooke down on the bed.

"Thank you," she said, relaxed. After shutting the door and locking it, Lucas scanned the small room. It was plain and dated, the wallpaper peeling slightly in the corner next to the bathroom. There was one bed, upon which Brooke was lying, and two bedside tables, each with their own flickering light bulbs. Brooke grabbed the remote, turning on the old tv across from the bed.

"Are you okay?" Brooke looked up at Lucas who was still standing at the edge of the room.

She smiled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He felt more protective over her since she became pregnant, like he somehow cared for her more. "Do your feet still hurt?"

She laughed. "They always hurt now, I'm pregnant." Silently, he sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her flip-flops. Anticipating what was coming, Brooke got comfortable, scooting down so her feet were in Lucas' lap, an excited smile on her face.

The whole room was quiet, the tv buzzing softly and Brooke letting out hushed moans. He looked up at her, noticing, if it were even possible, how she had gotten prettier during the pregnancy. She didn't gain much weight anywhere else other than her stomach and chest. Her face got a little rounder, making her dimples stand out even more when she smiled. Out of all of her qualities, he was hoping the dimples wold be passed down to the baby.

Her deep brown hair grew longer and darker, hanging down past her shoulders, ending just above her bottom. Her kimono style top clung to her belly and emphasized her large chest. Her small manicured hands rubbed her stomach, the baby kicking rapidly against them. He liked the thought of _their_ child being in there.

He shouldn't be thinking that.

Her eyes are closed, her hazel orbs not noticing him staring at her. The green eye shadow had faded, her eyeliner smudged from when she rubbed her eyes. He noticed her face contort slightly. "Are you okay," he asked for the second time in the past half an hour.

"Braxton Hicks," Brooke replied before letting out a big breath. "They've been happening on and off for the past week."

She studied his features, watched as they went from concerned, to questionable, to understanding. As he grew older, his face became more defined, stronger than before. His blue button down brought out his piercing blue eyes, something she hoped would stay with _their_ baby for life, stretching past infancy. She liked the fact that it was his baby she was carrying.

She shouldn't be thinking that.

She cleared her throat. "You should call Peyton."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "_Hello?_" A groggy Peyton answered.

"Hey babe. I didn't mean to wake you. We got a late start coming back so we decided to stop half way and get a room. We'll probably get in around noon tomorrow." Peyton grunted on the other end. "Night." When Lucas turned around, he found Brooke on the edge of the bed, pushing herself up. "I thought you were tired."

She shrugged. "I think I'm gonna take a shower," she said breathlessly.

"Do you ever stay tired long enough to sleep," he laughed

"Only sometimes," she smiled, looking into the small bathroom. "Jeez, this thing can barely fit a regular sized person let alone a pregnant one." He heard her sigh from the partially closed door.

He never understood how she could shower so late. When they had been together, he'd wake up to hear the shower running, Brooke humming softly. It'd gotten even worse as she furthered along in her pregnancy. His gaze was fixed on the door, her large belly the only thing visible through the gap. The water turned on and she moved to feel the temperature, unaware that his eyes were now focussed on her backside. He shook his head and turned away.

He shouldn't be looking at her like that.

He put his head in his hands, keeping his eyes shut as he heard the shower curtain open and then close. He cursed Peyton in his head, wishing that she would have woken up at the sound of his voice. There used to be a time when it was like that. Back when they first got together, he'd call her when he couldn't sleep, and no matter how tired she was, she'd talk to him until he got tired enough to fall asleep. They longer they stayed together, the less that happened. It wasn't because they loved each other any less, but because they had simply grown up, became real adults and had to deal with the world around them.

He sighed to himself once more before lying back on the bed. He stared at the tv, ignoring the static sound that often replaced the words coming from the actors' mouths. He wasn't watching the tv, his mind too occupied with thoughts of the girl in the shower. It was like his feelings for her changed over the course of one night. One party changing his views.

It was true that he'd always cared about her. They'd been friends since middle school and dated during all four years of high school. They loved each other first, emotionally and physically. They broke up after graduation, going their separate ways for college. She stayed on the east coast while he and Peyton went west.

But how long had he felt like this? How long had he loved Brooke to the point where it crossed with his feelings for Peyton?

The shower went off, pulling Lucas out of his thoughts, leaving him to wonder how long he'd been sitting there, thinking of Brooke and Peyton. The curtain opened and closed once more. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get me more towels?"

He glanced at the clock. "It's 1:13 Brooke. Aren't there enough towels in there?"

"There's four but that's not enough. Have you seen my belly? I'll use three at least and that only leaves you with one." She wrapped her hair in a towel and then threw one over her belly. Taking a third towel she wrapped it around herself, the towel meeting the edges of the one on her belly. "This is such a hassle."

"Just use as many as you need. I'll get more at a decent hour."

A few minutes later she entered the room, her black tank top clinging to every inch of her upper body. Her loose skirt swished at her knees as she padded her way over to the bed, easing herself down.

"Baby still kicking?" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, an immediate kick following. His hand rested there, feeling the baby kick a few more times before feeling nothing. Brooke however could still feel the baby squirming inside of her.

"Did you ever," she started a while later, both of them now watching the television. He turned to look at her, her eyes never leaving the tv. She was silent again and she hook her head, "Never mind," she said with a nervous chuckle.

She couldn't ask that.

"What," he asked, his eyes still on her. "What is it?"

She turned her head towards him, looking down at the old floral cotton bedspread, picking at an unraveled stitch. "Did you ever think we'd have a baby?" She spoke in a quiet, almost childlike voice, as if saying the question out loud would ruin everything they worked to become.

His first reaction was to laugh and reply that they were having a baby although that seemed to be a paradox. It wasn't really _their_ child so much as it was his and Peyton's. But the child that was inside of her was, biologically, his and Brooke's.

"You did a very honorable thing Brooke," he told her softly, placing his hands on her firm stomach. "Not a lot of friends would do this."

She shut her eyes as the pads of his thumbs rubbed the area just below her belly button. "You and Peyton deserved this." And they did. They were going to make wonderful parents. By the time they reached 25 they were married and had steady, well paying jobs. Peyton had wanted for children ever since they were young. She was the one who was destined to be a mother. By 25, Brooke still had no idea what she was going to do in life and was working at Starbucks with two seventeen year olds as her co workers. She was much too flighty or free to be tied down or to be a mother. She never liked to live somewhere or be with someone too long. As a matter of fact her longest relationship was the one she had with Lucas. Children didn't like her and for the most part, the feeling was mutual.

"That doesn't mean you had to do this."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You've been my best friend since 7th grade and I've known Peyton since I was four. I wanted to do this for you guys." Her face contorted then and she turned away from him and on to her side. "My back is _killing_ me," she breathed out, a loud groan following. He moved behind her, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was already 2:30.

He placed his fingers on the small of her back, massaging the area where Brooke's hand had been rubbing. He looked at her face, her eyes closed and her hand resting softly on her stomach. She looked at peace. "I used to think about starting a family with you a lot." He expected her to open her eyes and look at him but instead she just laid there, waiting for him to continue. "I thought I was going to marry you."

She let out a deep breath, pushing her back further into his hand. "But then you saw Peyton in a whole new light." She wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't hurt when she'd found out about them but that doesn't mean she didn't expect it. The three of them had been friends for so long that it was only a matter of time before feelings developed between them as well.

This got him thinking. Had he really seen Peyton in a new light or was it because Brooke was away? He loved Peyton, he knew that. That was one of the things he'd always been so sure of. But he also felt that way about Brooke. He couldn't love them both could he?

Brooke sighed and started to push herself up. "I might as well wear a diaper as much as I pee now," she muttered as she went into the bathroom. Lucas was about to lean against the headboard and slip into on if his broody moods when he heard Brooke shriek from the bathroom.

He jumped up and ran towards the door. It opened as soon as he reached the door handle. He looked Brooke over, trying to find any sort of sight that she was hurt. When he found none he looked back up at her shocked face. "My water just broke."

_One night to push and scream And then relief_

"I need you to push again," the doctor repeated himself from between Brooke's legs.

"I need you to go and fuck yourself," Brooke screamed. For a first time mother, Brooke's labor moved along at a rapid rate. It took them forty-five minutes to get to the hospital and after two hours, she'd begun to crown. There wasn't enough time to get an epidural which meant that Lucas would probably be leaving the hospital with a baby and a cast on his hand.

The doctor sighed which only fueled Brooke more. "Why the hell are you even here? You don't **do** anything except get on my nerves!" The doctor looked up and matched Brooke's glare.

Lucas looked between the two before gently rubbing Brooke's back. "Brooke, hun, you've got to push. Once the baby's out you can rest." She shook her head stubbornly, her eyes shutting as another contraction hit her and she screamed out in pain. "Brooke, please push."

She shook her head again, tears trailing down her soft cheeks. "It hurts soo much Luke," she whispered helplessly as she looked up at him.

He placed his forehead against hers, rubbing the back of her neck with his fingertips. "But you are so strong Brooke. I know you can do this. All you have to do is push," he whispered back. "Can you just push a little more?" She shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath before nodding. He pulled away and left a quick kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl."

"It's time to push again Brooke," the doctor said and Brooke glared at him once more. Still, she sat up and began pushing like there was no tomorrow. Lucas watched her with admiring eyes, so unbelievably proud of her.

With one last push, Brooke let out another ear pitching scream that was joined by a smaller one. "It's a boy." Brooke collapsed down on the bed, panting heavenly as she looked at the small infant that had just come out of her.

"Oh my god," she cried as the baby was placed on her tummy. The boy was still screaming his lungs out and Brooke couldn't stop herself from crying. "Look at him." Lucas stood next to her in awe. There he was. His son. _His_ son. The nurses grabbed him off of Brooke and took him over to clean him off.

"You did wonderful Brooke," he told her leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. A quick kiss that made her feel so incredible inside that she wasn't sure how she'd managed to go nine years without his lips on hers. He heard his cell phone ring in the jacket he'd tossed aside and left Brooke to go and answer it.

"Hello," Lucas answered, turning around so he could keep his eyes on Brooke and his son.

"Where are you? Is she okay? Did I miss it," Peyton asked frantically. "I'm in the lobby where the hell are you?"

"I'll come get you right now."

"WAIT! Is she okay? Did I miss it?"

Lucas smiled. "She's doing fine and so is our son." He heard Peyton let out a mixed sigh. "I'm going to get you right now." He locked eyes at Brooke who was already waving him to go.

"Here he is," the nurse said with a smile as Lucas left the room. She brought the baby over to Brooke and placed him in her arms.

She shouldn't have held him.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the first thing his blue eyes find are her blonde curls. "Peyt," he called and she turned on her heel towards him. She rushed towards him, hugging him tight as soon as she reached him. She pulled back and pressed her lips against his and he felt that warm sensation building up in his body.

The kiss was quick but even so it reminded him why he'd chosen her. Because after all this time he still got the same feeling he'd gotten the first time their lips touched. That when he sees her, he still wants to rush forward and hug her and never let her go. He had the urge to raise a family with her and to grow old with her and he wanted her to be the one he shared absolutely everything with.

He loved every insignificant detail about her. It didn't matter that she couldn't cook or at times he'd wake up to her rearranging the furniture in their house. He put up with the paintings she'd buy that creeped him out and the fact that she refused to vacuum do a pet gerbil incident that happened between her and Brooke when they were 7.

They pulled apart once more and he took in the sight of her messy blond curls that he now realized where going every which way. She was in her pajamas, the blue ones that he'd gotten her for their fifth wedding anniversary, her long black trench coat covering most of her. "Come on," he said, kissing her flawless cheek as they walked into the elevator. "Let's go meet our son."

_Sharing different heartbeats In one night_

Brooke sat underneath the warm white sheet and the pale blue knitted blanket, her legs bent only slightly. Her whole lower body ached. She was drenched with sweat, her hair matted to the side of her forehead. Had it been any other situation she would've felt like a disgusting, tired, hurting blob.

But when she looked down at the small blue bundle lying in her arms, all she could feel was this huge surge of happiness. He was there, actually there, in her arms. She could see his beautiful round face and his soft blonde hair that he obviously got from Lucas. She could see his ten little fingers and his ten little toes. She could see his hazel eyes, which he received from her, and they stared right back at her. She could see the real him, not some outline that they was shown during her ultrasounds.

This had to be the greatest feeling she had ever felt. She was in a state of total bliss and after twenty seven years on earth, she had finally figured out what her purpose was. She was meant to do this. This was why she was here. This was what life was all about. She looked down at her son and sighed. He was perfect and she couldn't wait to take him home and spoil the living crap out of him.

Then it hit her. She couldn't take him home.

Brooke looked down at his hospital bracelet and frowned when she read the name 'Scott'. That wasn't her last name as much as she wanted it to be. 'Scott' belonged to Lucas and Peyton. She reminded herself once more that she did this for _them._

It already started hurting. The thought of giving him up.

So for the moment, Brooke put back on her large dimpled smile and looked down at the gorgeous baby boy in her arms. She pushed the fact that she'll never hear him call her 'Mommy' and that she wont see any of his firsts to the back of her mind. Because until Lucas came back with Peyton, he was hers completely.

She talked to him as if he were an adult but kept a soothing and light tone. He gurgled back, his own dimpled smile on his face and if it was even possible, Brooke's got bigger. The door opened and she looked up to see Lucas and Peyton standing in the doorway. Brooke lifted the baby in her arms up a little higher, showcasing him to his parents. "Come meet your son." She didn't talk above a whisper, her throat sore from her previous screams.

Peyton tossed her jacket on the chair and rushed over to Brooke's hospital bed and they both stared down at the wonderful boy in front of them. She looked down at him in wonder and Brooke could tell she was a bit apprehensive in asking, "Can I hold him?"

Brooke nodded, trying to keep back the tears she knew where forming in her eyes. "He is your son." She handed Peyton the bundle of blue carefully and she cradled her son in her arms.

"I have a son," Peyton said in astonishment. Brooke watched her carefully, correcting Peyton in her head. She should've supported his head a little better and pulled him closer to her body because in five seconds he'll start screaming.

She shouldn't have done this.

She glanced at Lucas who was still standing in the doorway, observing the three of them. She hoped that they'd lock eyes and he'd read her like he'd always been able to do and ask Peyton for some time alone so he could just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But he didn't.

Instead, he stared at Peyton with their son and smiled. Because he'd finally figured it out. Peyton was his choice, she was the one he loved completely. He still loved Brooke, that didn't change, but it was for another reason entirely.

It was the same reason his mother loved his absent father. Brooke carried his baby for nine months. He was apart of her and without Brooke he never would've met his son. She was the biological mother of his baby and he would _always_ love her for that. He'd love her as a friend and as the mother of his child, but that was it. All feelings he had had for her romantically were gone.

He realized this just as Brooke realized how much she wanted to be the baby's mom instead of mother. And just how much she loved Lucas.

She should've _never_ done this.

Because even though a beautiful baby boy came from it, the only thing she had to look forward to was being alone.

And she'd never been more aware of that fact till now.

In case anyone is still confused, Brooke was Lucas and Peyton's surrogant. I was torn on how to end this but I went with what I had planned in my head which was to have Lucas be confused his feelings for Brooke. This was probably not what you expected to read huh? I expect angry reviews and to possibly be shunned by some BL fans lol. But hopefully everyone enjoyed how I wrote it, even if it didn't end how you thought it would! To Lisa: There are two types of surrogacy, traditional and gestational. Traditional is when the carrier is biologically related to the baby (the form used in this oneshot). Gestational is the one you referred to in your review where there is no biological link.


End file.
